


navigating Matsumoto by taykash

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi(band)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: 和子并不真的喜欢松本，那这一切是怎么发生的呢？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [navigating matsumoto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337445) by [taykash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash). 



双胞胎有一个好处：由于里依纱是朵交际花，所以和子从来不愁约会。她的初恋是自己选的（相叶和她高中时上同一堂化学课，她喜欢上他是因为，某天他俩一起为实验做准备时，她吐槽他乱七八糟，而他哈哈大笑起来），之后的男朋友都始于此：里依纱凑过来，近到和子能数清楚她睫毛上刷了几层睫毛膏的地方，说：“嗨，明天和我一起去联谊吧？”

和子不清楚为什么里依纱要问，因为她从不允许自己拒绝。至少，她总是能拒绝里依纱要为她打扮的要求的。只要靠近里依纱那些花哨俗丽的衣服，和子总会暴露出端庄外表下的辛辣内里。

里依纱把和子拉到六本木一家昂贵的酒吧里，与两个男孩见面，里依纱信誓旦旦地说，她一定会喜欢他们的，真的。

“我真的不喜欢松本。他看起来实在太自我了，”与松本及他的朋友小栗联谊后的第二天，和子大声对里依纱抱怨道，“他俩都是。”

“我不觉得，小栗实在很可爱。”里依纱傻笑着说，和子一看就知道他俩已经干了些什么事了，多半和色情与暧昧有关。  
和子哀叹着把头埋进手里，要是那样的话，里依纱还会强迫她和松本以四人约会的形势至少再见一面。

不可否认的是，她可从来没期盼过这样的结局：餐厅后的停车场，松本的车后座上，她紧紧抓住他的肩膀，他的舌头滑过她的乳房。

第一眼看到松本那辆林肯航海家时，和子很反感（它对日本的街道来说，太大了；而且这是赤裸裸的炫富，粗俗）。但它的后座能收起来，腾出足够空间让松本滑进她的双腿之间，并用嘴在她的胸口留下淤伤，这一点还是挺好的。

 

她的宽松衬衫已经被解开，挂在她的肩膀上，双腿无力地在地板上张开。“为什么你还穿着衣服？”她皱眉说，伸出小手迅速地解开伸手可及的纽扣。他戴着的银色项链在胸膛上闪着微光。  
他贴着她的皮肤笑起来，然后直起上身去亲吻她。他尝起来有酒和巧克力蛋糕的味道，后者是他坚持要点来和她分享的。当他的舌头在她嘴里玩笑着挑逗时，她完全解开他的衬衫扣子，手指在他的胸膛上跳跃。

和子突然坐起来，迫使松本变为坐姿，他们分开后，她看着他脸上困惑的表情咯咯笑起来。他那完美无缺的时尚刘海掉下来，遮住了眼睛，不知为什么，和子觉得这样真实难以置信地性感。

趁着松本还很惊讶，和子把他往后推去，直到他的头撞上驾驶座靠背。“嗷！”松本叫到，他想直直地坐起来，但和子在他脖子上吸吮着，阻止了他的动作。松本抓住她的腰，和子小小的手抵着他的胸口，在他的锁骨上方留下一个深深的紫色吻痕。

 

当和子感到松本把裙摆掀起露出屁股时，无比庆幸自己今天穿的是裙子。他的手稳稳地贴着她的身体，指尖在内裤边上扫过。但是她迅速顺着他的身体下滑，一直到他的腰部，远到让他够不着。  
“你在干什么？”松本玩笑着问，几乎被她解开皮带的声音盖住。

“做蛋糕。”她回答，拍拍他的大腿，让他把屁股抬起来，这样她就能一下子把他的裤子和内裤拉下来了。他已经硬了，清澈的液体从龟头滴下来，注意到这一点的和子笑的跟猫咪一样。

 

“急了，是吗?”和子抬头望着松本说——他挑起眉毛。她还没碰他呢。“你不打算就此做点什么吗？”他的语气很好奇，但是和子发现了好奇之下深藏的忧虑，她的笑容更灿烂了。“关于这个，”她柔声说，指尖轻触柱身，这碰触如此之轻，几乎让人察觉不到。松本皱起眉头。“只要你有礼貌地请求，我会的。”和子说着，弯下腰，呼吸扑打在龟头上。  
松本因这突如其来的热量退缩了一下。“我从不请求。”他语气平平地说，嘴唇不满地撅起。和子耸耸肩，又坐回去，她的衬衫在身上飘飘荡荡，文胸被扔在地上的某个角落。

“我可以自己解决，”松本威胁到，“然后就这样把你送回家。”

“你确实可以，”和子赞同道，动了动身体，好让他的小腿能感觉到她双腿间的热度。“但是，我也可以现在就自己解决，然后自己走回家。”她的手指放在自己的大腿上，玩弄着自己的裙摆。

 

松本咆哮着抓住她的胳膊，将她拉向自己，把两人的嘴贴在一起。她咬了他的下唇作为报复，用大腿蹭着他的性器。她咧嘴笑起来，因为感觉到他的髋部在摆动，分身前端在摩擦中贴着她的大腿。“你真好挑逗。”她搂住他的脖子，与他贴在一起，说。  
松本根本不反驳以维护自己的尊严，只是用一根手指勾下她的内裤。他们吻了又吻，他慢慢地将一根手指送进她的体内，然后又不加警告便突然伸进两根，让她在他的嘴里气喘吁吁。“你也一样。”他终于微笑着说话。

“自大的混蛋。”和子喘着气说，这时松本的另一只手正在爱抚她的阴蒂。她狠狠地捏他的乳头，让他疼的叫起来，然后她问：“安全套呢？”

当他停下爱抚，去抓裤子的时候，她后悔自己干嘛要问。

松本打开包装，和子一把把套子抢过去给他带上，她的动作尽可能地慢，脸上挂着淘气的笑容。

松本的手停在和子的腰上，黏糊的手指正在她的裙腰上方。和子迅速起身，双腿叉开在松本身旁，慢慢地把自己放在他身上，直到他完全进入她。他的双眼紧闭，头向后靠在椅背上，手抓她抓的那么紧，她肯定自己身上一定会留下指印。  
和子在松本身上轻轻摆动，勉强不让他出去，但一半已经在外面。当他睁开眼睛，投来怀疑的目光时，她的笑容足以让他的阴茎在她体内抽动。

“我可以一整天就这样待着。”他假装不感兴趣地说，但当她在他分身上收紧时，他无法抑制地从喉咙里发出咕哝声。

“如果你这么说的话……”和子喃喃着，抬高膝盖，几乎离开他，然后又将他深深纳入体内。她的裙摆随着上上下下的动作刷过他的胸口，但看来他的注意力全在和子骑他的这件事上，根本没注意到裙摆带来的轻微瘙痒感。

 

他一只手扔揽住她的腰，另一只将她拉下来亲吻，同时随着她的动作摆动髋部，忽略了她的指甲掐进他肩膀的事实。当他们分开时，她的脸通红，脸颊滚烫，然后他又开始亲吻她。

松本松开和子的腰，伸手进她的裙底，揉捏她的阴蒂，让她的轻声娇喘升级成叫喊，被她自己用手肘堵在嘴里。和子先达到高潮，紧紧地收紧在他的阴茎之上，同时他还在不停地操她。和子让自己落在松本的肩膀上，任由他继续带着十足的热情进进出出，不久，他也释放在安全套里。  
“我觉得我赢了。”松本沾沾自喜地说，尽管他差一点就喘不过气来。

“三局两胜。”和子抚过自己在他肩头留下的指甲印，“我一定能拿到金牌。”


End file.
